


Not Much of a Secret Anymore

by MiniM236



Series: T'Challa/Black Panther x Reader [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Caught, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Shuri is a snitch, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: Comments!!Kudos!!





	

You were typing up your paper for your Biochemistry class. Well, you were trying to. It was kind of hard to when your boyfriend, T'Challa is kissing your neck.  
  
The two of you were sat on his bed, your laptop in front of you. You moaned lowly as he kissed your sweet spot and your head rolled back to rest on his shoulder and looked up at him, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.  
  
"You know, we have dinner with your parents in half an hour, right?" You whispered to him  
  
"Mmhmm, I know and I want as much of you to myself before so" T'Challa replied, lightly running his hands under your shirt, making you shudder.  
  
Your parents are scientists who have always worked closely with the king T'Chaka as well as your fathers being friends, so you and T'Challa had grown up together as had gotten closer and closer until you guys were sneaking out of each other's rooms and dorms. As much as the two of you would like to tell people, it was unadvisble for a price to be in love with someone who wasn't royalty, but T'Challa didn't care.  
  
"We could get caught" You pointed out, remember the two guards that always stood around the living quarters  taking in a sharp breath  while he began to move his hands lower.  
  
"I sent the guards away when I came in here" He said, closing your laptop and leading you to lie beneath him "We are completely alone"  
  
You laughed slightly as he took off his shirt, showing his chiseled body, your laughs changing to moans and groans.

* * *

Shuri was roaming around the palace after a  strenuous training session with the Okoye and Ayo. She was glad she was improving and she  was definitely soon going to be as good or even better than her brother and (Y/N). Speaking of the two, she should probably go to remind them that they have dinner in around fifteen minutes. She loved the both of them, (Y/N) was like her sister but for two intelligent people, they really couldn't see how good they would be together.  Shuri shook her head. They'd figure it out soon.  
  
She went to the door of her brother's living quarters, finding it slightly strange that there were no guards standing there. Maybe he sent them away for privacy. She walked through the living area to the door of the bedroom and  slowly opened up the door to take a peek in.  
  
She was expecting to see the two studying, talking, playing with each other like they usually did. What she did not expect to see was the her friend, naked (Luckily a blanket covering her lower half) straddling her brother, who's face was buried in her neck.   
  
After getting over her initial shock, she coughed, interrupting the couple. T'Challa looked up at his younger sister and covered you up as you looked back at Shuri and gasped.  
  
"So" She began with a knowing smirk "Should I ask the servants to the two of you bring room service as you two seem to be quite busy?"  
  
You simply buried your head in T'Challa's neck, muttering a 'Oh my god'.  
  
"Looks like Ayo owes me money" Shuri laughed "Have a great night" she left, closing the door.  
  
"We are in so much trouble" You shook your head, laying down. T'Challa simply chuckled and bent down.  
  
"I don't care"  
  
"Shuri, where are your brother and (Y/N)?" King T'Chaka asked as his young daughter walked into the dining room, sitting at her usual seat.  
  
"Preoccupied" She simply answered with a smirk.  
  
"With work? Ramonda asked, taking a drink  
  
"Nope, with each other" Ramonda almost spat out her wine and T'Chaka raised an eyebrow and simply smiled.  
  
"I told you"

* * *

 The next morning, you went down to the gym for your morning training with the Dora Milaje and Shuri, where you received knowing looks from all of them and a couple looks of jealousy. Shuri. Dammit.  
  
"So, (Y/N)" Okoye approached you with a smile "I'm surprised you are not exhausted from your strenuous  training session last night" You sighed and rolled your eyes.  
  
"Just remember to use protection. From what I hear, you might need it" Ayo almost laughed, joining the two of you. You simply groaned out of embarrassment and flipped her off. You spotted Shuri out of the corner of your eye, near guffawing, turned around and proceeded  to chase her.  
  
"I will kill you!"  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments!!  
> Kudos!!


End file.
